Healthcare Associated Infections or HAIs are infections that patients develop during the time of receiving healthcare treatment for other health conditions. Some infections can be associated with certain devices used in medical procedures, such as catheters or ventilators. These HAIs include central line-associated bloodstream infections, catheter-associated urinary tract infections, and ventilator-associated pneumonia among others.
Hospital-acquired infection also known as nosocomial infection develops in a hospital environment and is acquired by a patient during a hospital visit or one developing among hospital staff.
The CDC states the most common pathogens that cause nosocomial infections are Staphylococcus aureus, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, and E. coli. A lot of the common nosocomial infections are respiratory pneumonia, urinary tract infections, surgical site wound infections, bacteremia, gastrointestinal and skin infections. Urinary tract infections are the most common type of nosocomial infection. In the United States, surgical site infections, bloodstream infections, and pneumonia are the second most common types of infections.
The location of a nosocomial infection depends on the nature of a patient's hospital procedure. Methods for preventing nosocomial infection may include:                1.) Hand washing: before entering and exiting the room.        2.) Stethoscope: cleaning with an alcohol swab at least daily.        3.) Gloves: supplement rather than replace hand washing.        4.) Intravenous catheter: Clean thoroughly and disinfect the skin before insertion.        
According to the World Health Organization, or WHO, washing your hands is the number one way to prevent the spread of germs from one host to another. A problem is that medical personnel get busy or forget to wash their hands and it's difficult to ensure that everyone is following hand washing guidelines. The WHO recommends at least 20 seconds of rubbing your hands together with soap and water to thoroughly clean your hands. Approximately 78% of people who wash their hands don't use soap and because of this the germs are not removed sufficiently. Therefore, ensuring that people wash their hands, as well as ensuring that they use soap or alcohol foam and rub for a period of time sufficient to remove any germs from their hands is the goal.
It is desirable to ensure that each person working in a facility or even visitors wash their hands before, during and after leaving a contaminated area. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive solution that can assist personnel in developing proper hand hygiene.